ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' fills with romance and action
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is the ultimate two-part 2010 and 2011 series finale of the popular Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. It was known as the fifth and sixth movies, but they were the final two installments based on Rita Christensen's book with the same title. We'll tell you everything about this movie. We got eight things about this movie. About the movie In the movie, Danny (Blake Brown), Rebecca (Amy Tammie) and Alec Gutzwiller (Ben Linkin) goes on a journey to get three powerful objects to destroy the Final Rush from falling. This movie will be featuring with lot of action. Bloody scenes You'll be seen couple of bloody scenes in the movie. These is seen for bloody mouths, bloody hands, bloody lips, some blood over shirts, blood over bodies, spitting out blood, coughing out blood and some blood on knifes. This is indeed too violated for young kids. We try to make this movie to be rated R, but Paramount Pictures does not want to disappoint the fans, so they'll let us decided to make this movie to be rated PG or PG-13 for one of these strong violences. Romances You'll be seen couple of romantic scenes in the movie. Miley Cyrus, Barbara Blue and Amy Tammie all kissed Ben Linkin. Nick Jonas kissed Barbara Blue. And Andy Watson and Lisa Dee got their first kiss like you'll will never see anything like before. Scenes where Linkin and Tammie kissed on set will be set in King's Island where Rebecca begins to have feelings for Alec rather than Danny. Who kissed Linkin better? Did Blue kissed Linkin or Jonas better? Did Tammie kissed Linkin or Blake Brown better? Is Cyrus a better kisser than Blue? Splitting into Two Even though the book is 700 pages long, the story is too long, so the crew plans to split the sixth book into two parts, sepearte it to be two hour longs for each two-parts, for a total of four hours long if it'll be as one movie. Four hours is too long. Part I will lucky to end with Danny, Rebecca and Alec being kidnapped by Catwoman after giving her the Magic Ball. And Part II will start where it take place in Catwoman's base where they got kidnapped. Action Action is to action. Danny and his two best friends leaves Cincinnati to Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland. This action takes place in Part I. Part II will be seperate in three other places such as Winton Woods, Cincinnati Museum and King's Island. Even though there are a total of six adventures in the book. This is their longest journey in the franchise yet. Also in action, they're will be killings and murdering. Also you'll see couple of arguments between each characters. This would be the biggest movie in the franchise yet. Box Office If they're lucky, it is expected to break box office records for each two-parts. The movie will still be released in a large number of theaters. Both Parts will be out in more than 4,000 theaters. With that being said, it is expecting also to relese in 4,000 theaters for it's midnight premiere, and will become the biggest midnight premiere ever made. The biggest midnight premiere is The Twilight Saga: Eclipse with $30 million, and The Final Rush Part I and II is ready to take over. Part I and II is expected to open more than $100 million for it's three day weekend. If Part II's release date moved up two days earlier, it's expecting to make over and take over The Dark Knight's $203 million. This will be the biggest box office hit of all-time. Release and 3D Paramount Pictures is originally set to release on July 8, 2011, but with the book too long, decides to release it in two parts, to move it up to Novembr 12, 2010, and than Part II to an original production to release that date. Releasing them in 3D will become huge for the movie for both parts. You can also see it in IMAX 3D and 2D theatres instead. Tickets are not yet on sale. Filming After 10 years of filming the entire movie franchise, the cast and crew will now be moving on. This is indeed a sad day for them and especially for you fans. We're all going to miss it too. R.I.P Jane Hoop Elementary. And one big thing... Jane Hoop Elementary FOREVER!!! And that's all about it. And one more thing Here is the movie's official trailer.